


Michael and the Droid

by penguinpatrolerarmy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Accidental Use of the Force, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Droids, Fluff, Gen, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinpatrolerarmy/pseuds/penguinpatrolerarmy
Summary: Michael Finds a droid in his mothers' workshop.
Kudos: 11





	Michael and the Droid

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated as always!
> 
> This is technically backstory for it, but more info on the AU can be found here:  
> https://penguinpatrolerarmy.tumblr.com/post/190739425009/share-more-of-your-be-more-chillstar-wars-au-with

Michael took one last look over the items in his wagon. "Yup, that looks like everything on my list." He decided, setting the scrap of parchment back into his pocket. He was a bit eager to get his groceries done and over with, wanting to explore around the swamps while it was bright and sunny. He handed a few coins over to the vendor, who gladly accepted them.

"Thanks, Michael. Say Hi to your mother's for me, will ya?" They said with a smile, gathering the coins with their tentacles. 

"Sure thing, Hysio!" He smiled back, walking off... Out of the market place and back towards his home in the woods. Of course, this was easier said than done, given Hysio's stand was one of the furthest away. Still, he pressed onwards, occasionally glancing around the other stands that were out today... Though, nothing in particular caught his eye. Maybe tomorrow there would be something more interesting-

He had to abruptly stop himself from crashing into someone... He recognized them, they were his age. His shoulder was slugged. 

"Watch it, Mell boy!" 

"S-sorry." Michael muttered. His peers glared at him... and as they walked away called him insults under their breaths. That was the thing about being the only member of your race on a planet, everyone found a reason to call you weird. He supposed it could be worse, he could be all alone on top of that. Sure, he had no friends, but he at least had his mothers.

He trekked all the way back to his home, a suspended house up in the trees that had to be accessed via pullies. It was the norm around here, what with the bad monsoons they got in their off-seasons. Either you lived on the high ground, or in a tree. And high ground was pretty hard to come by in the swampy valleys.

He entered his house, pulling the groceries into the kitchen. "Mom? Mama? I'm home!"

There wasn't a reply. Michael hummed, putting the perishables into their ice-box. He recalled them mentioning they might go see Reyes earlier that day, so that's probably where they went. He walked down the hallway, intending to go to his room but noticing the door to their workshop being wide open. He took a peek inside and noticed something resting on the table.

He looked over the droid with a glimmer in his eyes, somewhat enamored by its appearance. For a moment, he thought it was a standard R6 unit. Which would explain why it was brought in: R6's were common but notorious for motor problems… However, it lacked the same movement apparatus. instead, it stood on an orb, which Michael assumed it balanced on when in proper motion... Almost like a BB unit. The outer casing really caught his eye though... It was a nice aged creamy white, with red details and panels on its body. It was very aesthetically pleasing to the eye, even if the paint was chipping and scratched in a few spots

He looked around the workshop for a bit. He originally did want to go out to the swamps. But, it was a very unique looking droid... And His moms didn't tell him not to touch anything, Nor was there a note, so as far as he was concerned he could take it upon himself to fix up the guy. He took it down from the shelf and propped it into a corner.

“Alrighty, let’s see what you got going on in here…” He mumbled, opening the maintenance hatch… It was dusty on the inside, more from stagnation than from the fan bringing in any debris. He got to work, using an air compressor to remove all the junky stuff, occasionally marking some loose wires he’d have to reattach…

The big surprise came when he noticed the eye-lens had fallen down into the orb it stood on… That must’ve been what decommissioned it, no way to see around and no way to move… He unhedged the bit, and glanced over it. It had a hairline crack on the adapter, but as long as that got reinforced it was still useable.

After an hour of work, he took one final glance over everything. “Alrighty… That looks good, now you just need a jumpstart.” He attached a small cable into its processor and flipped a switch…

It sprang to life, lights flickering and it's lense glancing around. It beeps in confusion.

“Hey. That feel better little guy?” Michael asked. The droid rotated its head around, glancing in his direction. It bleeps.

"Huh, you got a weird accent there," Michael notes... It wasn't normal droid speak, but he could make it out somewhat. The droid repeats itself, and Michael thinks over it for a moment. It's wondering where it is. 

“You’re in a repair shop, my mama’s brought you in… You were in some rough shape.”

The droid attempts to wheel around, only to be stopped by the jumper chord. Michael unplugs it and shuts the hatch. “Let me screw this shut again before you go exploring, alright?”

It waits patiently as Michael does so. Then, once it gets the chance, it takes a look around the shop. The droid wobbles around as it moves, almost comically so. Yet, it isn't deterred in its apparent quest to observe every inch of the room it can. Michael smirks, Finding its curiosity kind of endearing. It makes little beeps as it scans its surroundings, coming back around to look at Michael.

He tilts his head. “I’ve never seen a droid like you before… I wonder what model you are… You got that in your coding?"

The droid blips, turning its head to the back… Its a little scratched, but Michael makes out the important stuff.

“W-0-W? Huh… Yeah, that’s a new one to me.” He responds. He'd never even heard of that series of droid before... He almost thought it was brand new, but the bits of rust on its casings make him doubt that. 

W0W turns back around and observes Michael for a moment. He rolls around him in a complete circle and nearly falls back trying to look up at him. Michael kneels down instead.

"You’re a funny fella, W0W. I hope you’re owner treats you well.”

The droid blips again. Michael recognizes this particular sound, and given the context he assumes it means the same thing, so he starts explaining.

“Well, we usually take in droids that are broken, and fix em up... Then we give them to the people who brought them in to us... So, you'll be staying with them after they come to pick you up."

Suddenly, Michael heard a door open. He listened for a moment, waiting to make sure it was someone he knew.

“Michael? You home?” His mom called out. He smiled, calling back out himself.

“Yeah, mom! I fixed that droid for ya!”

“What droid honey? We didn't have anything come in today.”

Michael tilted his head with confusion, walking out into the hall and motioning for W0W to follow behind him. Eventually, he found his moms in the foyer hanging their coats up. Their eyes went big when they saw the little droid follow behind him.

“Michael! You fixed that one?” His mama exclaimed.

“Was there supposed to be something else done?” He asked.

His mother shook her head. “No no, we got it from the scrap yard. We were told it was beyond repair! We couldn't even figure it out!”

Michael tilted his head. “Really? He didn't need all that much...” Then again, Michael had a natural hand for these things.

His mothers exchanged looks. “Well… Honey, we were going to use it for parts…”

Michael’s felt his heart drop a little. He glanced at W0W, who now was cowering behind him. He looked at him with empathy, then turned back to his mothers.

“Can I keep him?”

“Michael-”

“Please! He's in basically perfect condition! It’d be a waste to take him apart again!”

His mama sighed. “Having a droid is a lot of responsibly…”

“I can handle it! I’ll clean him and fix him if he breaks! I’ll even use my own allowance for parts so I won’t be swiping from the shop!” Michael was begging by this point. His mothers sighed.

“Let us talk about it for a bit, alright honey?”

Michael felt a bit dejected, but nodded his head. He motioned for W0W to follow him to the other end of the hall, bringing the droid into his bedroom and shutting the door.

W0W rolled around for a bit, turning to look at Michael… The boy slouched back against his door, sliding to a sitting position.

“…I hope they let me keep you.” He mumbled. “…It’d be nice having someone around, most the other kids here don't like me that much.”

W0W tilted slightly, almost like he was mimicking Michael’s earlier mannerisms. Michael rubbed his face.

"I don't know why, they just think I'm weird I guess..." Yet, he knew it was more complicated than that... He knew it had something to do with him being left here years ago, with his mothers adopting him and raising him since he was a baby, with the fact that sometimes if he focused hard enough things around him seemed to manipulate themselves.

The droid bleeps. And Michael sniffles.

“Thanks... Glad knowing someone does.”

W0W rolled over, leaning against him. Michael felt his tears subdue a little, and he patted the droid. He beeped cutely...

Sometime later, it was time for supper… Michael anxiously sat at the table, picking at his food a bit. W0W was waiting around the corner, peeking out to watch the conversation.

His mothers exchanged looks again. “So, Michael…"

He braced.

“You can keep it.”

He looked at them, face turning to a smile. “R-really?”

“You did fix him up all by yourself.”

“And We both decided it’d be good to have one around for the company.”

W0W rolled in, happily beeping and circling the table. It was a bit of a surprise to his parents, but undoubtedly a welcomed one. Michael leaned over and hugged him when he stopped next to his chair. W0W kept making happy blips.

"Thanks moms!" Michael said with a bit of a laugh.

His mothers smiled over him. "Eat your food, dear."

He did, rather quickly. He couldn't help it, he was really excited and happy. He went back to his room after eating, mostly trying to figure out the language thing. He flipped over various droid books, trying to find the exact dialect. He knew some of it, sure, but it'd be good for him to be more familiar. He and W0W ended up spending half the night looking through books trying to figure things out... And while they were close, Michael couldn't really stay awake after a certain point. 

He hobbled to his bed, shutting off his bedside lamp. "Goodnight, W0W." He yawned.

The droid bumped into his bed. Michael peeked an eye open. "What is it?"

The droid bleeps, trying to roll closer.

"You wanna get up on the bed, buddy?" 

The droid makes a happy sound. Michael sighs, but leans over. He lifts W0W up, letting him rest at the foot of his bed. 

"Alright, I'm gonna sleep now, goodnight."

He hears the droid power down, his balance mechanism giving away and causing him to slump down on the mattress. Michael smirks, mentally noting to build a ramp for the little guy before finally falling into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> If you noticed the prequel references, you are strong with the force.


End file.
